As a child
by Dreamingfishy
Summary: After life, comes death. But there is a middle. In between two worlds. The living and the dead. Warm and love verses cold darkness. You rest in this middle, as do your closest companions.


As a child, you were incomplete. Ostracized by other children, being so strange. You were born on a cloudy, stormy, night. A bad omen…weak…You almost died, but never did. Hanging onto your life with your fingertips on the edge.

You are perfectly fine sitting by yourself. Yet, you're never alone.

After life, comes death. But there is a middle. In between two worlds. The living and the dead. Warm and love verses cold darkness. You rest in this middle, as do your closest companions.

The purple and black mist. Spirits of the un-dead. Those still clinging to the physical world by the thinnest of wire. Drifting through the shadows and dark air. Searching… They stay with you. Never wanting to leave. They are attracted to you. For you are the same as them- holding on, but ready to fall.

As you grow older, you begin to see things. Painful, split images in your mind. You are able to find missing grievances of the townspeople. Items that are dear to them. When you tell them, they leave you. Never wanting to be by you, or trust the truth. The spirits and ghosts are now your only friends. They laugh at you, or sit quietly to listen blissfully as you cry.

As you grow, they grow with you. A Gastly. It has become more attached than the others. Always grinning in the shadows, or laughing at frightened townspeople. It evolved. A Haunter.

The other kids and townspeople ignore you as you walk down the street. They avoid contact with your purple eyes, as dead as the ghosts that follow you around. Some shun you, leaving you in the cold streets during the winter, or close their shudders and blinds as you pass by.

Maybe they are afraid, you think. Maybe it is the ghosts and spirit haze, the souls that follow you. Or, maybe it is you yourself.

You find yourself in the Burned Tower more often. Sitting, thinking, watching the ghosts. Understanding them as they do you. The sights come more frequent now, more clear. You see the way an old man in your village dies. And in a few days, the sight becomes present. You can find certain items when you concentrate. That missing pencil, a lost kimono dress, your Haunter.

One day, you mediate in the tower alone, listening to the cries and shrieks of the dead beings that cannot be seen. The ones that could not be saved. You hear footsteps, and turn your attention towards the door. You know that it will soon be opened. You sit on the ground, in the ashes of the tower. As the door creaks, a boy pokes his head in. You're not use to people being so close to you. But he is not from here. He does not know of the souls or the visions. He does not know that you are a bad luck charm.

The boy seems different himself. When he sees you on the floor, you can feel his stares, but all you see is the back of your eye lids. You have never been looked at for so long. He walks in a stands next to you, hands on his hips.

"What are you doing here?" He asks to you. You wonder if you should tell him, and be left alone again. Alone to hear the souls cry and plead.

"I should be asking you the same thing." You open your eyes to see him for the first time. For a split second, your vision blurs and your head pounds. You see two men, one blonde with purple and black, and another brown hair, with purple and white.

You're back into the physical world and you notice that this boy looks very similar to the guy in your vision, it might be his own father, you think. But instead, you put it to the back of your mind.

The boy looks strangely at you, but then decides to sit in the ashes with you. You stare at him. No one in your life has ever been interested in you. Staying as far away as possible.

"I am here because I am looking for…something. Now why are you here?" You looked into him. Azul eyes and light brown hair, short but coming around in from of his forehead. You could tell what he was looking for, something large. Something you weren't ready for. Yet you knew it's name.

"Suicune…" You whispered underneath your short breath. Closing your eyes to try to envision the legendary figure. Not knowing how to speak to people too well. Your Haunter vaporizes in front of the boy. When you open your eyes again, he looks startled.

"This is Haunter." You say.

"It's not the Haunter that scared me…how'd you know I want to find Suicune?"

"I do not wish to tell you." He looked irritated. Quit-witted, always wanting to be on the move.

"Alright…Well can you help me find a place to stay? Maybe an inn or something?" You look at him Haunter cackling in the air beside you.

"I do not think that you will get a room if I am with you." You say as you stand, not bothering to wipe the ashes off of your pant legs. You would not be going home.

"And why not?" The boy said still on the floor. He leaned back on his palms and stares up at you're your blonde hair falls down in y our face so you adjust your favorite headband, you prepare to tell him.

You tell him how you are a bad omen. Born on a dark and wet night. How you have visions and are able to find the missing souls, lost hopes, and gloomy items. How you speak and hear the dead, and cling so closely to the grave. How the townspeople stay away from you. Clear around a crowded path as you walk by, and how the children throw sticks and stones at you from faraway. He is amazed. And he stays with you in the Burned Tower through the night. His name is Eusine.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_**So I took a shot at second person writing. I'm trying to get used to it, ya' know. -–Please let me know what you think…review! :D**_


End file.
